Harry Potter Voldermort's Army Returns
by alexohare50
Summary: This book takes place from when they where standing on the bridge at the Hogwarts entrance. Join them on the wonderful adventure this year as they try and fend off Voldermort's army!


After Harry Potter had vanquished the Dark Lord people started to stand up for his honour by killing other innocent people, of course the Ministry for Magic didn't like this one bit. So Harry, Ron and Hermione set off for another adventure to put a stop to this madness … But we all know it wouldn't be easy.

So the adventure continues from where they were standing on the Hogwarts bridge. "So Harry, what do we do now with the Dark Lord gone, there's nothing to do?"

Just as Hermione said this, an explosion hit where they were standing.

"What the bloody hell was that?" said Ron in a terrified voice.

"We need to apparate out of here now!" said Harry sharply.

"Agreed?" said all three of them and just as they said that a blinding light appeared and they had vanished.

They went to their headquarters to talk to the remaining wizards. They met Luna in the living room "Luna, have you noticed anything strange since you know who died?" asked Ron curiously. "Yes I have, loads of you know whose army are trying to avenge him by killing others" "It's here in the Daily Prophet" she added.

"These are dark times, Voldermort's army are trying to fight back by killing innocent wiziding family's, I warn you stay indoors it isn't safe. Your town is under curfew so none of you get hurt by this. We will fight back you know who's army are going to fail at killing us it stops now. People who worked for the ministry I have given you permission to fight against them the curfew does not apply to you at all".

"My god it's true you know whose army are killing innocent men and women" said Ron "We need to protect Hogwarts I think that might be the first place they'll strike".

"I agree Hogwarts isn't safe" said Hermione "We leave at the break of dawn, Luna are you and Neville coming".

"What was that you asked Hermione?" said Neville from the kitchen "We're protecting Hogwarts from you know who's army" Hermione replied "Are you coming, we could do with a few people to help".

"We could always ask some people from Hogwarts to help us as well like Ginny or Seamus" said Harry eagerly.

"We should get some rest for tomorrow "Neville advised them. So they all walked up the stairs to their beds; Harry in his own bed, Hermione and Ron in another and finally Luna and Neville in their bed.

Dawn approached and the five teenagers got up out of bed and went down the stairs for some breakfast. "So what's the plan Harry?" asked Neville.

"We'll gather every teacher and pupil to fight; we need as much help as we can" said Harry while picking a piece of toast up.

"We need to take different parts of the castle" said Hermione.

"So there's no going back on this is there?" said Neville nervously. "No" replied Luna "Were in this together, all of us".

"We should start eating we've got a big day ahead of us" advised Hermione. So they all sat down and started eating their delicious food. There was bacon and egg, toast with melted butter on it and some orange juice in a large glass.

So after their breakfast they made a start to their important job. They got dressed into some clean clothes and met down stairs for 8:00am. "So you all ready?" asked Luna.

"Yeah " they all replied.

"Let's go then".

So they got their wands out, waved them at the same time and they were gone, a sharp wind came from where they had stood.

They arrived at the school and made a start to find the teachers. "Ron you look for the teachers on the west side of the school, Hermione you go with him, Luna you take the east side, Neville you take this side and I'll take the far side" said Harry in a determined voice.

So they all set off in the direction they needed to go "We'll meet here with the pupils and teachers" Harry added.

Harry immediately set off to find Professor McGonagall. As he tried to find his way he saw Malfoy practising the Cruciatus Curse on a fourth year.

"Malfoy stop!" shouted Harry "Expelliarmus" and a red light beam came rushing out of his wand, Malfoy was by this "Stupefy" Malfoy cried in anger.

"Protego" Harry shouted back and a white glistening shield appeared at the end of his wand.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Malfoy said in furious voice

"I could ask you the same thing Malfoy" Harry said curiously

"I'm here for a job … to finish what Voldermort started" Malfoy said " I figured that Hogwarts would be the first place you'd strike" said Harry "Why did you join him you could have been better than this?"

"Enough talking Potter, Avarda Kedavara "Malfoy screamed. Quickly Harry ducked down and the swirling green light missed him by an inch.

"Expelliarmus" Harry shouted and Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand and on to the floor. "W-w-what are you going to do to me now Potter?" Malfoy said anxiously.

"Petrificus Totalus" said Harry and an ice coloured blue spark shot out of his wand and straight to Malfoy, his body immediately froze still.

"Are you all right?" Harry said panting after his hard duel. The fourth year was panting for air after being tortured by Malfoy "Y-y-yeah just about" said the fourth year.

"Can you take me to professor McGonagall?" Harry asked. "Yeah follow me "said the fourth year.

Meanwhile at Ron and Hermione's side of the castle. "Do you know where you're going?" said Hermione sarcastically. "Yeah of course" said Ron.

As they kept walking they heard a screaming noise down the corridor "Help help he's going to kill me!" screamed the strange voice, but as they kept walking they could see a Death Eater controlling the stone knight. The stone knight lifted its sword up ready to slash… "Stupefy" Hermione shouted and the stone knight went flying into the air "You shouldn't have done that Stupefy "said the Death Eater.

"Protego" shouted Ron and blocked the spell from hitting Hermione.

"Levicorpus" Hermione shouted and the Death Eater flew fifty feet into the air.

"Can you take us to any professor?" asked Ron. "Yeah I need to get down for my class" said the child.

Back at Harry's part of the castle. "How much further?" asked Harry exhausted "Not much further now" said the fourth year and after much minutes of walking they found her "Professor, Professor McGonagall" shouted Harry down the corridor.

"Potter is that you?" she asked "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Hogwarts isn't safe the Death Eaters have been killing others" said Harry in anger. "Oh not this again" she moaned.

"Stop moaning Professor it won't solve anything" said the fourth year.

"Yes your right, we need to take immediate action" said Professor McGonagall.

"So Potter I believe you have a plan" she added. "Yes we need to take the pupils out of here and send them to action as well as the teacher's" said Harry. "Well at least someone knows what they're doing" she said.

"Take the pupils and any teacher's you see to the courtyard "he said.

"OK Potter"

Harry then set off to find Ron and Hermione. As he kept walking he saw Ron and Hermione fighting the Death Eater.

Sparks were flying everywhere, spells were shouted.

"Crucio" roared the Death Eater. And when he said this, a red light hit Ron and he started to yell in fear and pain. "Hermione help me please" cried Ron.

"I wouldn't if I was you" said the death eater. Hermione ran to help Ron."Expelliarmus" shouted the death eater and Hermione's wand went fifty feet in the air."What now?" asked the death eater in a sly voice? "Stupefy" said Harry at the top of his voice and the death eater apparated as quickly as he could. "Harry" Hermione said in relief "Have you found Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah did you find yours?" asked Harry

"No…have you still got your map?" Ron asked in hope

"Yeah, in fact I have it in my pocket hear" said Harry

"We can use this to find everyone can't we?" said Ron. They gathered round Harry to look at the map "There that's where Slughorn is" said Potter "He's just round the corner in fact" said Hermione suspiciously. And Slughorn came round the coined with a death eater pointing a wand at his head "I'm sorry Harry they were going to kill me do you know what's like?" Slughorn said while whimpering

"Now hand yourself in Potter and we'll take you and your friends to our master how's about that?" said the death eater cunningly

"All right I'd love to see your new master" said Harry

"Harry" shouted Hermione in anger

"Leave it Hermione" said Harry. And they walked to the great hall to meet the gang leader

"Hello Harry Potter I believe we haven't been properly introduced my name is Lord Sidious well that's what you will call me, Crouch take these people out of here" said the new dark lord "Why are you doing this?" asked Harry

"I said dispose these people GET THEM OUT!" he shouted. Crouch got to his feet and quickly dragged them out. They were taken to the dungeons to hang by their hands "what now?" asked Ron while hanging up

"I haven't got a clue" said Harry

"Wait a minute we can unlock these chains with that key over there" said Hermione

"Hey you come over here" shouted to Ron

"Nice try but I can't fall for something as stupid as that" said the death eater walking towards "Wingardium Leviosa" Hermione whispered and the sword from the statue behind him wacked him on the head and knocked him out. "Now's our chance unlock our chains and we can get out of here "said Ron and then Hermione used the key to unlock the chains. After they got out of the dungeons they headed to the courtyard and met the others. "You took yeah time" said Neville

"We had a bit of a holdup "said Harry

"So they'll try to take over the castle at night so we'll need to have the teacher's on watch" said Harry

It became night and the teachers took the watch. It turned 9:00pm and the sky was as dark as space and as silent as the sea. A few minutes later the sky was swarming with a dark mist … BANG! An explosion had hit the courtyard and woke everyone there "Get inside all of you they are attacking our school Professor Will you be so kind to take the students inside" said Professor McGonagall and once again the battle had begun. There was wand waving and lights everywhere. "Stupefy" shouted Harry and the death eater was stunned and fell to the floor. "Hermione, Ron come with me Neville stay with Luna and the Professor" said Harry

"Harry you know this won't be easy "said Hermione

"Yes but what's to say we won't win" said Harry. They started to make their way to the great hall were they last met the new master. As they were on their way they heard screams of pain and death, Harry rushed to find them but he was too late. They were five death eaters laughing menacingly Harry waved his wand and a bolt of lightning shot out of the tip of his wand and headed straight to the death eater he fell to the floor with a scream "Expelliarmus" shouted the death eater

""Protego" said Hermione and blocked the spell from Harry

"Petrificus Totals" Ron shouted and an ice coloured spark shot out of his wand and hit the death eater and he fell to the floor stiff "Avarda Kedavara" cried the death eater Harry quickly dived for Hermione to save her life.

"That's my girlfriend you numpty" said Ron angrily

"Oh Ron not this again" said Hermione and Ron waved his wand above him and a chunk of the roof came down and knocked him out "Oh Ron why do you have to be so stupid?" said Hermione sarcastically "Block them off from us" said Harry quickly while tending to Ron "Harry you have you fight them off" said Hermione exhausted

"OK fine, Stupefy" cried Harry

"Expelliarmus" shouted Hermione and they both got a direct hit but the other death eater apparated behind them and took Ron. He quickly apparated away before they seen him and Harry and Hermione felt a wind behind them and quickly turned around "Ron!" they shouted and the death eaters were laughing in the most horrible tone ever imaginable "You thought we would let you get away that easily" said the death eater "Were have you taken him " said Harry angrily

"Mind your own business Potter " replied the death eater and before any further questions the death eaters apparated out of here "Now what are we going to do?" asked Harry in the most depressed voice ever "We need to go to the hall" said Hermione "I suppose we could start there " said Harry so they made their way to the hall Harry busted through the doors "Arr Harry come to join us we were just about to kill our guest but now you can watch to, grab him" said Lord Sidious and straight away two death eaters grabbed Harry and brought him right next to Lord Sidious "Your sick you know that" said Harry while struggling you get free "Stop this at once!" Hermione shouted "I will do it" she added

"Oh shut up; give it a rest" said the Lord Sidious sarcastically

"How dare you" said Hermione in shock and Sidious clicked his fingers and the wand flew straight out of her hand "Now will you be a good girl or will I have to kill you to" he said angrily Hermione darted for her wand but the death eater waved his wand and she flew back and hHarrye wall and vines started crawling up her body. They wrapped themselves round her body so she couldn't move and around her mouth so she couldn't speak she could only scream "I beg you please stop this madness" said Harry hoping the one bit of good in him says yes

"No carry on" said Sidious happily "Avarda" said Lord Sidious

"Stop" cried Harry

"What now" he said in a very angry voice

"What do you want" said Harry hoping he could make a deal with him

"OK Potter I'll have a trade with you, you give me what I want and I'll let your friends here go but trust me if you ever come across me you and your friends will die" He said cunningly "What do you want?" asked Harry in regret

"I'll make this easy for you we can have a duel you and your friends over there can face me and my death eaters three verse three" said the Dark Lord willingly

"OK" said Harry. So they walked to their positions Harry with Lord Sidious and Ron and Hermione with the two death eaters "Ready" said Lord Sidious

"Ready" they replied

"Expelliarmus" cried Sidious

"Protego" Harry shouted and the red light was absorbed in the white shield "Diffindo" shouted Harry while aiming at the roof and red sparks came out of his wand and carved out a circular shape in the hard rock. It fell with great speed the Dark Lord held up his wand above his head and the rock stopped and split in half. He got one half of his wand and left the other hovering. He through the piece of rock towards Harry and he simply moved his wand diagonal through the air and the rock moved to the side while moving making a loud bang when hitting the floor. He did the same again but it never hit harry

"Descendo" said Harry and the chandelier fell right on top of him and his wand fell out of his hand. Harry waved his wand and vines pulled the Dark Lord down making sure he couldn't get up in a while "How do like that" said Harry sarcastically.

Ron and Hermione were still fighting the death eaters sparks flying everywhere like a firework display. "Sectumsempra" shouted Hermione and the death eater flew back bleeding horribly "Good job Hermione" said Harry

"Thank you" said Hermione exhausted just as she said that blood trickled down her head to her arm "I feel like I'm going to faint" said Hermione slowly and she fell to the floor "Hermione" shouted Harry, Ron turned his head and the death eater raised his wand and began muttering words "Stupefy" shouted Harry and the death eater fell down to the floor "Expelliarmus" said Harry and his wand flew out of his hand. The death eater quickly got his wand and apparated away. "Hermione are you all right?" asked Harry while looking were the blood was coming from

"No I feel strange like I'm dying very slowly and painfully" said Hermione while whimpering "I've been poisoned" she said while pulling out the poisoned blade

"Were can we find a cure?" asked Ron in a panicked voice

"What do we need Hermione?"Asked Harry

"You need eight cups of water, eight clothes of garlic crushed, nine raspberries left whole, one eye of a newt, two Hippogriff feathers and one once of flobberworm secretion" she said slowly

"Blimey Hermione you may be dying but you still know your stuff" said Harry shocked. So they helped Hermione up onto her feet and helped her walk "We need to go down to the dungeons and make this potion for Hermione "said Ron "Good idea "said Harry? They walked to the dungeons and got Hermione a chair to sit on "We have you leave you here while we get the ingredients "said Harry

"OK take the list" said Hermione while looking as white as a ghost. So Harry and Ron set off to find the ingredients for Hermione cure "So Harry where do we find all this?" asked Ron

"Erm I don't know" said Harry

"We can find the eight cups of water easily and the two Hippogriff feathers and the raspberries … left whole" Harry added "OK let's get them first" said Ron with relief and they walked down the corridors and down to the lakeside.

"We should get the raspberries down here" said Harry

And they started to look for them. After many minutes of trying to find the raspberries Ron suddenly found one "Got them" said Ron with relief "Good put them in my here" said Harry while giving him the bag "That's one done" said Ron

"We can get the feathers now" said Harry "I gave Hagrid Buckbeak back so he should be by his hut"

"Let's go then" said Ron.

After a long walk up and down hills they finally got there "Hagrid are you there?" asked Harry "What d'yer want Arry?" asked Hagrid

"Do you know where your Buckbeak is?" asked Harry politely

"Yeah's over 'n the Forbidden Forrest" said Hagrid

"Can you get it for us?"Harry asked hoping he would say yes

"No ge i yeself" said Hagrid laughing

"Come on Ron thanks anyway Hagrid" Harry said kindly, Hagrid shut the door and went back to sleep. Harry and Ron ventured off into the Forrest to find Buckbeak and get the two feathers "Buckbeak!" shouted Harry

"Here you great ugly brute" muttered Ron. And all of a sudden Buckbeak came out of the bushes and straight to Harry "Hey Buckbeak "said Harry. As Harry distracted Buckbeak Ron pulled out two of his feathers. "squawk!" cried the beast in pain and it turned to Ron on its two hind legs it got ready to strike "Protego" Harry said confidently and Buckbeak's claws hit the shield protecting Ron "Blimey Harry you saved me" he said in relief "Have you got them?" asked Harry

"Yeah right here" said Ron holding them in front of Harry

"Put them in" said Harry "Next is… the crushed garlic" said Harry "Where do we find that?" asked Ron

"We can find it in-"

"Not so fast Potter" said the mysterious voice "You're not leaving here alive I'm afraid"

"Why is that?" Harry said strangely

"Oh, we're going to kill you Harry Potter" he added in the meanest voice imaginable "Oh you may kill me… but not today Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry while turning around to face the mysterious voice (Which turned out to be Fenrir Greyback)

He whipped his wand and the spell never even affected him one bit "Yes it is me Fenrir Greyback broke… broke out of Azkaban for this moment to finish Voldermort started "Avarda Kedavara" he shouted and a blinding green light flew out of his wand Harry quickly dived out of the way "Stupefy" shouted Harry and Blue shots came out is his wand Greyback deflected the easily, he swirled his wand round and a fireball appeared he flicked them at Harry and a huge forrest fire started

"Can you feel the heat Potter" said Greyback smiling fiercely

" Aguamenti " said Harry and a jet of water came rushing out of his wand and it hit him he was sent flying back until he hit a tree, he was knocked out cold.

"Come on let's go!" said Ron and they ran as far away as possible.

"We could look for garlic in our greenhouse" said Harry while gaining his breath.

And they walked to the greenhouse and got the garlic "There got it" said Ron and he put it in his bag. "We still need flobberworm secretion" said Harry

"There should be some here since this is a greenhouse" said Ron

"Yes there should how do you know that?" Harry asked suspiciously

"There's some flobberworm pelts" said Ron

"Right" Harry said and they looked and looked and looked and finally "I found one" shouted Ron on relief "I've got a vial here somewhere aha there it is, cut the worm Ron" said Harry and he cut the flobberworm blood dripped out of the worm bit by bit and Harry gathered all of it. "Now we need a Newt eye" said Ron

"They should be in the castle, in the pet area" said Harry. And they rushed down and up stairs till they found the pet area breath they are" Ron whispered and they quietly walked over to them and Ron hot out his knife ready to do it "I'm going to be sick " said Ron moaning

"Just do it…think of Hermione" said Harry trying to in courage him "OK I'll do it" said Ron taking a deep breath. And after a many minutes of whimpering he got the eye and put it in the bag. "That was disgusting" Ron said while nearly throwing up

"We can go back now" said Harry in a rather happy voice and they walked and walked … and walked "It shouldn't be far from here" said Harry

"Good" said Ron. They collected the water on the way to the place where they kept Hermione. Harry opened the door and walked in "Hermio-" Harry began to say… and smash the glasses fell out of Harry's hand and straight down to the floor. "Where on earth is she" said Harry in a shocked voice

"I-I-I don't know "said Ron in a surprised voice

"We'll make the potion and then go" said Harry so they got the cauldron and started.

After intense potion making they got a vial and put a bit of the potion in there. "There we go" said Harry putting the last bit of the potion in there "We have to look for her" said Ron in a panicked voice "We can ask Professor McGonagall " said Harry and they ran as fast as they could to the courtyard

"Professor have you seen anything strange?" Ron asked hoping for a yes.

"I'm sorry but it's so dark I can't see a damn thing" said Professor McGonagall "Oh wait a minute I did see someone get carried out somewhere she looked as pale as a ghost"

"That was Hermione getting carried away by Lord Sidious or Greyback" said Harry astonished that she never realised it was a death eater.

"Where did they go?" Harry added

"Oh, err err that way" she stuttered "Do be careful won't you?"

"Yeah sure" said Harry they quickly then sprinted in the direction that the Professor pointed them in.

Then they came across the Dark Lord "Ah Harry, nice to see you again after our little fight" he said while blood dripped down from his head. "Your friend here looks a bit on the dead side don't you think?" he said with a smile.

"We have a cure here for her" said Ron not thinking of what he'll do next. "I think I'll have that" he added

"No!" shouted Harry

"You a just don't get it do you?" he said while laughing

"Hand it over "he demanded

"No" Harry said sharply

"Confringo" shouted the Dark Lord and a huge explosion hit the area by him. "Stupefy" Harry shouted from on the floor

"Rarer" he shouted as he flew back "Sectumsempra"

"Protego" Harry said as he whipped his wand in the air. Then the spell bounced off his shield and cut down a tree "Oh no" the Dark Lord said and he held his wand above his head but the tree was to strong and the tree fell through the shield and fell on top of his legs braking them. "Arrrrr" he cried in pain "When get out of here I'm going to kill you"

"If you get out of there" Harry said sarcastically. Come on let's go to Hermione and give her, her potion. "Sit up Hermione" said Harry while holding her against a tree. Harry got out the potion and made her drink it no matter how disgusting. Her body immediately started to heal. "What happened to me?" asked Hermione like she had just been knocked out. "Doesn't matter just leave it" said Ron

"Let's go" said Hermione

"Wait" Lord Sidious said "If I tell you something will you let me go?"

"Possibly" said Harry

"OK, the death eaters are trying to get something that i they have last time it called the Phoenix" said the Dark Lord "It's held at Gringots in the high security volt it would be easy to retrieve"

"Thank you" said Harry

"Are you going to let me out or what?" asked the Dark Lord angrily.

"No" said Harry sarcastically.

"You'll pay for this Potter" said Harry. And then Harry, Ron and Hermione set off to find Professor McGonagall to tell her that she's in charge of the school.

"Professor you're in charge of the school me, Hermione and Ron are going to Gringots to find this prophecy Lord Sidious told me about" said Harry

"No I'm coming with you its too dangerous Slughorn your in charge" she said. So all four of them appeared to Diagon Ally.

"I don't like this at all" said Ron anxiously "It feels wrong to be here". All four of them felt this "Harry what part of Gringots is it in?" Hermione asked

"The high security part" he replied. They reached the entrance to Gringots, two huge wooden doors where in front of them with two huge golden handles. In front was a Death Eater "None is allowed in" the Death Eater said in a cold dark voice

"Wand away Potter" whispered McGonagall "Let me handle this, Petrificus Totals" she said confidently and he fell to the floor. "Come on in you come all of you" she added, and they all walked inside Gringots instantly the goblins turned and stared at them. They all walked down the middle of the desks until they reached the end. "We wish to enter the high security volts department "asked Professor McGonagall

"And do you have any identification for this request?" asked the head goblin "Well know but can you let us through" she asked politely "I'm sorry no identification no entry it's simple, now if you do excuse me I need to go and sort something out with the guard" said the goblin

"Let's go let's go" said Harry quickly. And they ran to the carts and started it up.

After a long adventure on the cart they got off at the high security department. "Do you know which bit you're going in?" asked Hermione "No he never said we better get looking there going to be on their way now" said Ron. And Ron was right the goblin sent two carts full with heavily trained guards. "We'll have to split up" said Harry

"OK" they all said. After many long tiring minutes they found an old looking vault "Hey Harry" said Hermione "Look what I've found". They all gathered round the vault it had dust and cobwebs everywhere, Hermione rubbed it and dust fell and it said 'Top Secret Keep Out!' "Hmm said Professor McGonagall

"I think we've found it everyone" she added in happy voice.

"Stop right there your under arrest for braking into Gringots your coming to Azkaban" said the security guard and then a blinding white light appeared it was Neville and Luna "I don't think so stupefy" said Neville angrily

"Expelliarmus" Harry shouted and the security guard fell of the side of the cart and down into the pits of death. "How dare you" said the security guard angrily "Avarda Kedavara". Harry quickly ducked behind a rock and the spell never touched him just a chunk of the rock had been taken out. "Sectumsempra" cried Ron and a security guard had a massive slit in his body it was a bloodbath on the cart floor he moved backwards and that was the end of him "Stupefy" said Ron and the blooded up security guard fell to his death. "Diffindo" whispered the security guard and a piece of rock flew towards Ron and hit him; he fell back and was knocked out yet again. "Noooo!" Hermione shouted with anger "Stupefy" Hermione shouted. The security gaud flew back and hit the wall breaking his spine and he then fell to the dark depths of Gringots. While all this was happing Professor McGonagall was trying to unlock the ancient volt. "Professor Hurry up we can't hold them back much longer" said Harry in a whining voice. There were several deaths and most severe injuries. "That was the last of them hurry before they send more" said Ron panting for air. The Professor blew the door open and they all piled in. It was an old room with mossy walls and cracked dirty pavement, in the middle of the old room there was a plinth beholding a rather strange artefact. "P-P-Potter you never said it was the Phoenix

Stone" said the Professor in a scared voice

"The Phoenix Stone Professor" said Harry in an anxious voice

"I worried this day would come the Phoenix Stone is a fossilised phoenix egg but it's enchanted with dark magic and the dark magic that in the wrong hands can be very dangerous"

Said the Professor in a worried voice "What can it do exactly?" asked Harry hoping the answer wasn't too bad "We don't know exactly it could wipe out a world for all we know" answered the Professor. They all turned and looked at the strange artefact it had an iridescent red colour with flecks of green, it was quite large to be an egg and to circular as well. "What do we do with it?" asked Harry still shocked that it could wipe out a world

"We can only hide it away from them" said the Professor shaking with fear. They put the ball in a satchel and left the old room. "We need to get out of here" said the Professor

"Err Professor we've got company" said Neville in a worried voice "Stop thieves!" the security guard shouted "Avarda Kedavara" "Expelliarmus" Neville roared and the lights connected making a huge lightning crack. They both had sweat dripping off them. "Neville break the connection when I say" said Hermione. She waited three intense seconds "Now!" she shouted as loud as she could and then Neville aimed at the rock ceiling and the connection hit there and an explosion cut them off from the security guards. ""Get them!" shouted the head security guard "We can't they've blocked us off with that explosion it made the rocks collapse" the security guard said "Arrrrr" said the security guard in anger. Back on the other side of the rock. "What now?" asked Ron?

"In here" Hermione whispered so the security guard didn't hear. They all got in this tube that led down to nothingness. "Where does this lead to?" Ron asked panicking

"I don't know" answered Harry. While Ron was sliding down the tube he thought it might be were the person ended up after you fall from the cart. As if it couldn't get any worse they herd great roars from the dark depths (where they were heading).

"Err Harry you hear that to don't you?" asked Neville while whimpering "Yeah" Harry replied in a worried voice. After a long ride down the tube they hit the hard rock floor "Ow!" screamed Hermione in pain, she was bleeding her arm had scraped on the floor off the hard impacted. "Are you all right Hermione?" asked Harry

"Yeah just about" she replied

"I can fix it for you, if you want?" asked Luna

"Can you I mean if it's not any trouble". Luna got out her wand and whipped it above Hermione's arm, and then all her skin healed like it never happened. "Thanks Luna" Hermione said gratefully. "Err guys turn around slowly" said Neville trying to keep calm they all turned around ever so slowly and right behind them was a huge hideous troll, it had a huge wooden club and was attached to a chain. "What now?" whispered Ron trying not to wake it "There's only one thing we can do look for a way out" said the Professor trying to be positive. They all split up looking for a way out, as Harry walked along the wall he seen a door way "Ron, Hermione everyone come over here" said Harry so happy with himself he forgot about the troll. They studied the door and then Hermione pulled a lever. "What was that?" asked Ron shocked at the noise. As the cogs kept turning they seen an alarm, the dogs stopped turning and the alarm went off as loud as it could. The troll woke up and roared it echoed through the whole of the cave, the troll started to walk towards Hermione with great pace. Hermione got out her wand ready and then "Arrrrrrrrrrr".

"Hermione!" shouted Ron and Harry

"Help" she whimpered in fear. The troll raised his club ready to swing and Harry got out his wand. "Stupefy" shouted Harry hoping that it would affect. But sadly the spell just bounced off of him. "Roar!" cried the beast in anger. He raised his club once again "Wingardium Leviosa " said Ron and the club slipped out of his hand smoothly. He waved his wand and made the club roe higher into the air and then he lowered his wand quickly. It made the troll sway side to side and then Hermione fell out of the trolls grip " Arresto Memento" shouted Luna thinking quick. Hermione fell slowly and then came to a stop a centre metre off the floor. "Thanks Luna" said Hermione Gratefully the troll laid knocked out on the floor. "We should get out of here" said Harry

"Where do we go?" asked Neville

"The seal it's released" said Ron in a happy voice knowing he will now escape this dark damp lair. They ran to the door and then a wind swooped behind then moving their hair, they all turned around quickly then turned back. There stood three security guard's. "Where on earth do you think you're going?" asked the security guard in a cunning voice. "Err erm" stuttered Neville "Get them" said the security guard darkly

"No! Confringo" shouted Neville and all of them moved to one side to avoid the blast "Arrrrrrrrrrr" screamed the security guard jumping away from the explosion. "You'll pay for that Longbottom" the security guard said while he was bleeding from his head down to his feet. He turned around to look at what the others were staring at. "Freddy, Carl what have you done" said the security guard in utter rage. All of them started walking towards the one security guard pointing there wands at him. He started to stutter and crawl backwards. "What should we do with him" asked Ron. "Avarda Kedavara" shouted the death eater behind them. A blinding green flash passed them and killed the security guard "Get in cried" the Professor. They all pilled in the room "Shut the door!" cried Ron.

"Hold them back while I find a way to shut the door" said Hermione hoping that she could actually find a way to shut it.

The four of them gathered in a straight line and started casting there spells. Meanwhile Hermione desperately tried to look for something to help "Hurry up Hermione" said Harry while spells bounced off his protective shield "We can't hold them back for much longer" "That's not helping Harry" said Hermione.

The pressure now dawned on Hermione she had seconds before there shield would collapse and brake. She looked back and forth. "Up there" shouted Hermione in relief

"What are you waiting for then" shouted Ron. "Diffindo" she shouted aiming at the rope attached to a heavy weight. It dropped down and smashed on the hard rock floor. She done this again on the other one holding the door again they all ran in and the door slammed shut. "There that should hold them off" said Harry

"Look at this place its amazing" said Luna. They all turned round and admired the amazing artefacts. The room was lit up with huge mettle touches. There were mettle soldiers around the room each with a different weapon. "We need to keep moving we can't stay here "said Harry. There were huge bangs coming from the door they ran away to the exit. "Wait… Piertotum Locomotor" said Hermione waving her wand in a horizontal line "That shout hold them" they watched the metal plated soldiers marched to the door. "Come on!" shouted Ron.

They stopped at a flight of stairs. "Luna you're awfully quite" said Neville. Suddenly Luna fell to the floor "Luna" they all cried she then reviled a cut wound that spread across her body "Luna" Neville said while sobbing "Y-Y-Your going to be fine just fine" he added looking at the Professor hoping she would give him good news "I'm sorry Mr. Longbottom" she said putting a warming hand on his shoulder "The cut wound is too big and too deep I-I-I" she murmured with a tear coming out of her eye "I understand" he said trying to stop himself from crying "I'm sorry for your loss" Hermione said with a tear full eye "I never told you…" Luna said in pain

"Told me what…please tell me your all I had left" Neville sobbed "I never told you how much I loved you" Luna said smiling her last smile. She stopped talking her eyes fixed on Neville "I love you to Luna" Neville said smiling eye's full of tears "Luna Luna Oh god Please no, Noooooo" Neville cried

"Oh Noooo" he cried holding her dead body

"Do you want us to say a few words" Hermione asked in kindness "Yes" Neville said managing to speak

"We are gathered today to witness the tragic death of Luna Lovegood she was an amazing witch and she was to Hermione be taken from us" Hermione said in an emotional voice

"That was beautiful Hermione thank you" he said "Anyone else want to speak" he added. They each said something about Luna "I want to bury her at Hogwarts "he said. They apparated back to Hogwarts and buried her in the courtyard there was a gravestone carved to look like her, and on her grave was flowers and a message that has the following:

Here lies Luna Lovegood a member of Hogwarts and will be remembered for her loyal effort in trying to save Hogwarts R.I.P

They stood there and had a minute silence for her death some had tears in their eye's but Neville was streaming with tears. There were beautiful flowers were the grave stood. "What should we do now?" asked Ron

"We continue I suppose" he said getting himself together.

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione

"Yeah"

"OK then let's go" she said encouraging them

"Go were exactly" the Professor said curiously

"Where else?" She asked "The library of course". They all walked to the library but Neville wasn't coking so well. "Lets find out what this thing is and what it can do" said Hermione said incorrigibly "It's called the Phoenix if that helps" said Harry

"Acio phoenix book " said Hermione and a book flew right into her hand "Ah there we go" she said "Lets see...that's not good at all it says here it turns anyone who's holding it to a horrible dark person and I can kill anyone who you point it at, it says it has a red and orange coloured spark"

"Harry give that to me please" she advised him "I'm doing this for you" she added looking very serious

"You think I'm stupid don't you your going to use this against me, you and mister oh no my girlfriends dead yeah how do you think I feel my mum and dad are dead to big deal it's just one stupid girl" Harry said harshly

"Take that back" Neville said in anger

"He doesn't mean it" said Hermione hoping she was actually right "Professor now" shouted Hermione the Professor quickly got out her wand and stunned Harry, he went flying into the air and was knocked out by the hard rock wall. "That's better" said Hermione. They walked over to Harry's knocked out body "Do you think he'll be alright?" asked the Professor

"I don't know "said Neville. Minutes later Harry woke up from being knocked out

"What are you doing?"asked Harry in rage knowing that the Professor knocked him out

"Erm erm it's hard to explain really, you were being all horrible to Neville and it wasn't a pretty sight" said Hermione struggling to find her words

"Tell me so i can put this right" asked Harry desperately trying to know what he said

"Fine "said Hermione giving in. After many minutes of telling Harry how horrible he had been to Neville he looked pale as a ghost. "Neville i am so sorry" said Harry looking horrified

"It's OK I know you never really meant it, did you?" Neville replied willingly. They walked towards each other and then shook hands. "It's great your friends but what in god's name do we do with this?" asked Hermione looking puzzled.

"We should keep it from them or they'll do horrible things to us like kill us destroy our homes and our positions" Neville said with the most serious voice imaginable

"God thinking Neville" said Hermione .They were all staring at the mysterious object for about 5 minutes until they heard screams coming from down the hall "Quickly" shouted Hermione. They all ran down the hall until they were stopped by the death of a fifth year "I've had enough of death eaters foe on day" shouted Neville and then took the object out of Hermione's hand and then pointed it towards the death eaters "Oooo I'm so scared" said the death eaters

"Yeah well you should be" he said in the meanest tone ever, a second after he said that a blinding light came darting towards them "Arrrrrh" shouted the death eaters as the light absorbed their sole within a few minutes they were just a pile of ash. "Neville" they shouted looking so shocked.

"Neville what did you do?" Shouted Harry

"I didn't mean it I just lostcontrol" he said trying to regain the groups trust "Luna dieing its got to me, I miss her sweat little smile" then in the corner of his eye a year trickled down his cheek and plashed on the floor. "Do any of you know a safe place to put this object?" asked Hermione

"I know this will sound horrible but don't you think we should fight fire with fire by killing them and it's not something I would say but history will just keep repeating itself unless we do this" said Professor McGonagall "McGonagall might be right Harry look what's its done to Neville he will never be the same again" said Ron

"Ok, Ok but we have to round up all the teachers and pupils in the school Ron, Hermione you go and look if there are any wizards left willing to help in the nearby villages Professor go and look for any surviving teachers and pupils Neville you come with me, has everyone got that clear good let's do this" said Harry. They all set off in there different directions

"What's the plan Harry?" asked Neville a bit more cheerful than normal

"We're going to try and kill Lord Sidious" said Harry with sorry in his voice "Neville have you still got that ball?"

"Yeah why?"asked Neville wondering what they were going to use it for

"We're going to attempt to kill him" said Harry still trying to think of an alternative way of doing this "And Neville I'm sorry for what I said about Luna she was a good friend" said Harry

"It's OK Harry, you know when I killed that death eater it wasn't because I wanted to I originally was going to bluff but it controlled me that thing whatever it is it latched onto my mind and forced me to do it" said Neville

"He should just be in that room there" said Harry. The tension was building up sweat was trickling down there faces. They tiptoed over to the closed door and looked at each other."Ok 1..2...3" said Harry they barged down the door and got the phoenix out and pointed it at them

"Well hello there Harry and what's this a present you shouldn't have" said Lord Sidious with sarcasm in his voice "Get him boys"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" said Harry with anger

"Why?"said Lord Sidious

"Because you will all die so I'm begging you not to do this" said Harry

"You won't kill us" said Lord Sidious "Carry on boys"

"Stupefy!" shouted Neville and Lord Sidious went flying back from his chair and hit the wall

"Get them NOW!" shouted Lord Sidious

"stupefy" shouted one of the death eaters and Harry went flying back and hit the door

"Give it up boy your outnumbered" said Lord Sidious as he was standing up from the floor. Neville was seating with pressure his wand was switching from one death eater to the next. "Reducto" shouted Lord Sidious his wand was pouting at the floor so he wouldn't kill him. Neville was seriously injured "Bring the phoenix stone to me" said Lord Sidious pleased that he finally has it


End file.
